hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Needy Lesnicky SHRPG (S1-S1)
Anita "Needy" Lesnicky has appeared in Supernatural Horror RPG, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The events of the 2009 film Jennifer’s Body are recapped, it is VERY VERY STRONGLY advised that you see the film before reading this wiki if you haven't, since this wiki contains major spoilers. Proceed at your own risk. Also some creative liberty has been taken for the main characters. Also by using the information given by various sources, creative liberty has been taken for the main characters. Anita "Needy" Lesnicky is a main character and hero in the 2009 film Jennifer’s Body and controlled by Jack Bauer. Chapter History "Sometimes, you might just get lucky in your miserable life," - Anita "Needy" Lesnicky Earlier Life Born in the small town of Devil's Kettle, Minnesota not much is known about Anita "Needy" Lesnicky early childhood. She grew up with her semi-religious mother, never knowing who her father was. Although Needy prove to be quite smart, at an early age she hardly had any friends at all. When she was eight years old, she did befriend Jennifer Check, a young girl around the same age as her, and became best friends with Jennifer "since the sandbox"; although over the years they shared nothing to little in common. It is also then when Needy begins to admire Jennifer and feels she needs her. Coming of age, Needy became more reserved while Jennifer was getting popular, began to wear glasses for poor eyesight, and began to date Chip Dove, who was the same as her and had similar tastes as Needy. By the time the pair had entered high school, Jennifer had already become quite popular amongst the school, even becoming a cheerleader and flag captain for the high school and winning “Snow Flake” queen award while Needy lived in Jennifer’s shadow mostly, although she was on the school newspaper staff but made fun of her and Jennifer's very close and tight friendship. “Jennifer's evil. She's actually evil. Not high school evil.” One night in March of 2008, Jennifer drags Needy to a local dive bar to attend a concert by indie rock band Low Shoulder. Jennifer had her eyes set on its lead singer, Nikolai Wolf, calling him “extra salty”. While flirting with Wolf, Jennifer insinuates that she is a virgin and Jennifer goes to get some drinks for them while Needy overhears Wolf and a band mate speak her, which upsets her and lies that Jennifer is still a virgin. A disastrous fire destroys the bar, and Jennifer ends up leaving the bar with the band. Later that evening, Jennifer appears at Needy's house (who was freaked out seeing her friend leave with the band), covered in blood, looking vacant, and smirking evilly. She eats stuff from Needy’s refrigerator, and then vomits a trail of black ferromagnetic fluid. Needy tries to figure things out but Jennifer pushes her against a wall, asking her if she was afraid which she was. Pushing her away, Jennifer leaves the house. The following morning, Jennifer appears fine, and Needy slowly deduces that Jennifer is eating the bodies of boys to survive as two of male classmates are steadily killed off in gruesome attacks within the span of a mouth. Needy slowly uncovers the truth behind her friend's demonic transformation, finding out she had become a succubus or a demon flesh eater of men, and tries to find a way to stop the bloodthirsty rampage. One night after the murder of Colin Gray, a classmate of Needy’s, she had come home and rested after seeing a bloody Jennifer on the street and looked like she was ready to kill her. However, she escaped and drove all the way back home. Needy went to her room to rest for the night and was surprised to see a normally-looking Jennifer in her bed, wanting to sleep over like they used to, which lead into a very long kiss between the two young women (as Jennifer puts it as playing boyfriend and girlfriend like they use do). Jennifer then explains what happened to her on the night of the fire. Wolf, who behind the appearance was a blithely evil person, and his band had taken her off into the woods, where Jennifer learns that the band is worshiping Satan and that Wolf, intends to use her as a virgin sacrifice in order to gain fame (which works as the town of Devil's Kettle labels them as heroes). However, as Jennifer was not a virgin since she’s been having sex since junior high, the demon spirit takes over her body after she had been killed by Wolf with a Bowie knife. Needy asks Jennifer to leave, which she does. However, right before the prom, Needy asks Chip to stay away from her so she could after Jennifer before she reaches Chip. During the night of school's prom, Jennifer manages to get to Chip and takes him to a nearby abandoned pool, which had been the school’s before it was shut down. Needy arrives a few minutes too later, finding Jennifer with Chip as he’s already bleeding from a wound on his neck. She attempts to drown Jennifer and as soon as she gets to Chip. As Jennifer suddenly begins floating in the air, Chip stabs Jennifer with a pool net. Jennifer bleeds a little but then escapes. Needy cradles Chip as he dies both proclaim their love for one another. Later, Needy attacks Jennifer in her own home, yelling “You killed my boyfriend!" she then pulls out a box-cutter and cuts Jennifer twice across her stomach, which doesn't affect her. The two fight again as Jennifer begins to hover in the air. Needy, having a moment of figuring things out, rips off Jennifer's BFF necklace, which causes Jennifer to fall down to her bed. Needy comes down with the box-cutter stabbing Jennifer in the heart, and sets Jennifer free with a seemly smile on her. After Jennifer dies, her mother comes and finds Needy on top of Jennifer's bloody body. Needy is committed to an asylum for the criminally insane. Since she was bitten by Jennifer during their final fight and survived she acquired some of Jennifer’s powers. With these powers, Needy escapes the facility and tracks down Low Shoulder, brutally killing them for turning her best friend Jennifer into a demon and causing all the deaths in Devil’s Kettle. Role in Supernatural Horror RPG, Season One Regular Appearance Needy stands at five feet and three and a half inches tall and weighs one hundred and twenty pounds. She has an average body type, who is blessed with very natural curves and figure. She has long blond hair and blue eyes. Needy seemed to wear simple clothing, although wears covered up clothing. Now she prefers to use cover up clothing, such as a hoodie to conceal her identity. Needy also sports three distinct scars all over her body, one on her back, one on her left arm, and one on her left shoulder all accumulating from her final fights with Jennifer. The last one is the bite mark that Jennifer did which absorb some of the demon's powers into Needy. Trademark Gear Needy doesn’t really seem to carry equipment of sorts but seems to like to employ and use knives, such as a box-cutter which killed Jennifer and the Bowie knife that had been used to kill Jennifer. Along with the bladed weapons she tends to use, Needy employs her demonic powers to kill criminals. Category:Serial Killers Category:Cannibals Category:Fugitives Category:Vigilantes Category:Half Demons Category:Quasi-Immortals